Vehicle doors are typically made of stamped sheet metal or some other structural material. The interior of the vehicle doors are normally covered or trimmed for both aesthetic and functional purposes with a door trim panel made of plastic and/or other formable materials. Most door trim panels include a pocket for convenient storage of maps, papers, tools, and other items.
Door trim panels are typically sub-assemblies of multiple molded parts. In particular, multiple molded parts may be necessary to create a pocket, because a pocket shape usually requires the use of highly complex and expensive molding tools and processes. While door trim panels may be made from a single molded part, these one-piece door trim panels do not always include a pocket.